


We found ourselves in a cruel world

by Gagonmacaroni



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Original, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantastic Racism, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), If you like fantasy voltron and some actions of all kind I genuinely recommend, Im trying here, Keith (Voltron) Has Issues, Lance is an ashole at first, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Not everything is what it seems, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Sellsword Keith, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Voltron, klance, we doing it on spontan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagonmacaroni/pseuds/Gagonmacaroni
Summary: The Garla nation through the events of recent years is not accepted in society, but Altea on the contrary. However, due to social stereotypes, many secrets of both demos do not come out into the light of day.Keith is a mercenary, together with Shiro, Pidge, and Matt, they try to survive each day and earn some extra coins by undertaking various jobs.Lance is the son of one of the better-placed Elven engineers. He and his sister Allura live carelessly until he realizes that not everything around them is true
Relationships: Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Welcome evening in tavern

The squeak of rusty hinges echoed around the room, adding more tones to the hustle and bustle inside. A bony and blue hand moved over the oak surface as its owner went inside. The warmth of the room's interior enveloped his chilled cheeks, which was accompanied by a soft murmur. 

He straightened his fur covering his back as he was looking around.

On the inside, the wooden cabin seemed larger than the outside. Wooden beams supported the ceiling under which brass candlesticks hung, all around them were entwined with deer antlers, on which hot white wax ran. Directly below them, on the stone floor were heavy wooden tables scattered around the room. And on each of them were sitting different customers. 

There are soldiers at one of them, who have probably just left the guard and, without even taking off their armor, immediately went drink to the end of the day. Right next to it, there is a gang of shady guys who watch everything with hungry eyes and are only looking for an opportunity to start a brawl or steal something. And at another one, more to the window a group of friends celebrates. Maybe one of them has a birthday? Maybe a bachelor party? Or maybe they just went out to drink and honor each other's company.

But it happens at the heart of the room. The pub still has room for a small group of musicians, standing on the other side of the room, in front of the tavern, not allowing silence to visit the inn on the sidelines. All this is wrapped in orange light from candles, which warms the interior not only visually.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hand waving at him. In the corner of the room was a girl a lot shorter them him, She was standing at the table. She wore a dark green cloak with gold leaf ornamentation around the edges. A storm of golden brown curls fell out from under the hood on the head and beneath them, a childish look accompanied by a smile. He just nodded at her, heading in her direction.

"I already thought something had eaten you in the woods" She greeted him, nodding to the bench on the other side of the table.

The only answer was that the men rolled his eyes.

"There is no creature that tastes so foul," He replied, hearing the girls laugh. After a moment, he pressed his back against the back, feeling his arm muscles release. He glanced at the crowd, looking for women running around the tavern with trays for pages that might bring him something warm to eat.

Finally, one of them appeared next to their table which the older one nodded at her.

"What can I get you?" He heard when the landlady came over.

"What have you got today?" He asked as he unbuttoned the metal clips from the neckline of his shirt that kept the white fur on his shoulders so far.

"We just put piglet on the hearth," she replied with a questioning look, resting her hand on her hip, the other clutching a pair of mugs.

"With a mug of beer it will be perfect" he nodded, and the women left for the kitchen.

"Allegedly you don't drink anymore"

"I'm after work, get off me," He replied, resting his head on the wooden surface of the backrest.

The younger girl started telling him something, but he focused on the music and conversation that prevailed around him. After spending all day in the cold, it was good to finally relaxed. Eat something warm, drink to sleep, then rent a room, and rest. Every next day will be the same. Nothing else was needed for him. Earn a few more coins here and there, keep yourself alive and enjoy the little things like a comfortable sleeping bed, not a tree on the sidelines.

„Hey, you can at least pretend you're listening” He heard the words as he felt a nudge on his ankle.

"I won't listen to you because you are only poisoning" He snapped, adjusting himself more comfortably.

"I do not poison, you douchebag, but I am hunting commissions out for us all day so that you don't have to tire and I present them to you", she replied indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest "Being nice costs nothing, you could finally learn that"

"Okay okay, sorry." He got up, resting his elbows heavily on the table. "What did you find there? Show me" He waved his hand at the pages torn off the boards in her hands. 

The younger one just smiled as she pulled out one of them. 

"The first one is from this village, it was put up by some old woman, which surprised me a bit," She announced, sliding the round glasses higher on the nose. "She wants to hire someone to transport herbs to the west, they say they are closing the Merchant routes with Balmera and there are more cases of looting on the local roads"

He listened attentively, nodding his head. In the meantime, the blonde brought the older order, for which she thanked her kindly. 

"It doesn't sound like anything heavy and you don't have to go far" He grabbed beer stein with the foam to the brim. 

He put it to his mouth, emptying almost half of its contents in one fell swoop. He breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the bitter taste still on his tongue. 

"What race?" He wiped his face on his sleeve, and his eye caught the change in the other's facial expressions.

"B... but ... is it important? Woman pays a lot, not in gold but in stones, ” She announced enthusiastically, but quietly enough that potential eavesdroppers would not get this information.

“Any peasant woman in this dumpy hole has precious stones? Anyway, only Alteans have access to such goods. Next ” He wanted to dismiss her attempt to protest with a hand wave.

"We don't have the time or the conditions for your stupid rules right now," She replied, staring at him. "Anyway, she is not a big lady from the center of Dolimo, but an old work-worn woman"

"Pidge..." He only gave her a warning look, returning right away to the meal. "Read another"

"No, we take it and that's it! This one time, listen to me, I have good feelings about this ” She made her point firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. He fought with himself not to succumb to the well-known gaze burning a hole in him.

This time she could not show weakness. Since she was always adjusting, this time it was time for her to dictate any terms, after all, without her he would not have managed at all-

“If this is how you putting it" Suddenly she heard what made her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Wait, are you serious? Yes? No quarrels ... no fighting? You're just agreeing?” She inquired as he only shrugged. She sighed with relief as she fell involuntarily on the side.

"Don't just sit down, go and order rooms" He hissed, throwing her a maroon pouch "And pay for the food" He nodded at the inn, seeing her run towards it.

He started eating, wanting to go to his place as soon as possible, heal the small wounds he had picked up through the day, and rest.

He reached for a mug, but at the same moment felt someone bump into him. The mug fell to the ground, spilling the beer over the flor. The irritation started to grow in him, which he tried to drown out by clenching his fists.

"Watch where you going, asshole," He hissed under his breath as he looked up at the man above him. He just gave him an amused look.

"Or what, little shit?" He sneered, but then frowned. 

He saw the lilac shade of his skin and he raised a curious eyebrow. His eyes widened as he pulled away in an instant.

"It's one of the fucking Garla!" He screamed, reaching for the blade by his side and pointing it at the dark-haired man. 

In an instant, All the voices stopped, and the eyes of the audience gathered on the two.

When he realized what had just happened in the last few seconds, he felt an involuntary unease. He looked at him calmly, however, lifting his bare hands upwards. "I don't want any trouble, what I want is to eat my meal in peace" He muttered, seeing, however, that the bearded man wouldn't let go.

"For people like you there is no place here, get out" He heard a lower voice from the crowd, and then the shuffle of a chair as the man stood up.

"Degenerateness shouldn't sit under the same roof as normal people" A woman's voice said, followed closely by a spitting sound.

He frowned as he saw that he was not going to win. At the moment, he was one against an enraged crowd ready to murder him for one false move. He nodded, slowly rising to his feet. He scooped up the fur that lay beside him with his hand, folding it over his shoulders. He just gave them a contemptuous look but wasted no time arguing. As he passed by the blonde who served him, he nodded.

“Thank you for the meal,” He thanked but didn't look at her, not wanting to see another face with a scowl of disgust. He headed for the exit, slamming the door shut.

It wasn’t the first time his dignity was taken away and he was cast out like a dog. This was not the first time he had to hear insults from stupid villagers who would have torn him to shreds because of his origins. But he was used to it, so he never tried to settle anywhere. However, he felt grief. The awareness that he would never be able to feel safe and secure was like a boulder on him. He was doomed to eternal loneliness, not by his own choice.

As he was moving forward, he heard someone running towards him. He grasped the dagger in his hands from his belt on his back, bracing himself for defense.

“Keith…. wait…! " He heard a panting female voice and he immediately lowered the weapon, putting it back.

"Go back to the tavern, the villagers haven't a problem with you" he tossed, resting his hands on his hips.

“You must be crazy to think I will leave you alone now,” She snapped right away, feeling her breathing just now start to straighten out.

"Put that kindness in your pocket", he said dryly, nodding his head at her "You have to rest for tomorrow, we will meet-

“I didn't ask you for your opinion, I simply put you in front of the fact,” She interrupted him, stepping out in front of him.

“Here somewhere, not far away, I saw an abandoned hovel, although there will be no luxury, but maybe we'll get some sleep.

Seeing her stubbornness, he smiled inwardly. He did not try to argue with her anymore and started to follow her.


	2. The puppet show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a bad feeling, but this time he's not the target.

Strange sounds roused him from sleep, the clatter of soles on old, creaking boards. When he woke completely, he heard a soft humming as well.

He grunted under his breath, feeling his body ossified from the cold. He wrapped the fur tighter around him, trying to get up. He sat up after a long moment, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Pidge?" He called out hoarsely, looking around languidly.

Before him, there was a view of an empty room covered up to the ceiling with pounds of dust. Cobwebs dangled in some places, but there were no holes in the ceiling at least, and the room was tight enough not to freeze to death.

"Are you panicking without me already?" He heard the woman's sarcastic voice and only rolled his eyes in response.

"You will miss this satisfaction." He muttered, getting up heavily, "What are you doing? You woke me" He dusted himself off as he stood in front of the younger one, hunched over, and still not finished mentally sober.

“Well, there were boards lying around so I thought I would make a small table for us quickly and we would have breakfast normally.” She smiled warmly, pointing to the wooden platform covered with a white cloth. There was a paper bag on it, in which, as the brunet guessed, was their meal.

He just smiled, nodding. "What would I have done without you?" He ruffled her hair, nodding. "So why don't we sit down to eat?"

He took off the cover and placed it on the floor by the table. They both sat down on it, starting to unpack the still warm rolls inside. 

"Matt contacted you?" He asked, biting off a piece. "Do you know when we'll meet?"

She nodded her head vigorously, smiling broadly. She jumped up, reaching the bag and taking out a small piece of paper. She gave it to the brunet returning to his place.

"Let me guess, did that damn raven bring it?" He sighed heavily, but could not hide his joy for long while reading the note.

He was holding a small piece of paper in his hands. Yellowed and wet, it had, at first glance, random, fuzzy characters written on it. Someone else would probably take it for children's scribbles and throw it in the trash, but not Keith. For him, at the moment it was cause for incredible happiness.

His smile widened, glancing at the brown-haired girl. "It's from Adam, it means they're together." He laughed softly, feeling the weight of the stress that had been keeping him awake over the last few days dropping off his mind.

"They are and are waiting for us, so we have to hurry with the job," she tossed enthusiastically and Keith's face immediately fell. “Plus we'll have stones for Adam, he'll be walking around with his pathetic eyeglass all day and getting excited” She laughed involuntarily.

"It still stinks to me," he said, slouching. "I have a bad feeling about this, I tell you"

“Drama queen, as usual, come on.” She waved him off as she took another batch from the bag. “Anyway, if you are right And this is some trick, then we will go through the forest, even if the whole army of Altean jumps on us, we will be able to escape. Elven senses disappear in closed spaces, they are clumsy like children "

He didn't say anything, shaking his head in response. He was just staring at the note, running his fingertips over the paper.

He adjusted his bag on his shoulder, leaning against the building wall behind him. He scanned the pedestrian street, just tighter his hood. "And where your grandma is? It's already five minutes late." He hissed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don't pick on it, it's only a few minutes” She dismissed him immediately, reading the book. She flipped another page, at the same moment noticing the knocking of soles louder and louder. She looked up, sighting a familiar face in the distance. 

"It's her" She threw to brunet, hiding the title immediately. She just nodded at the old woman to let her know she was looking for them.

After a while, she stood in front of them. Gray was pouring over her hair from the top, leaving only dark ends. Wrinkled skin around the eyes and mouth tips, but still a peach shade like on a young one. Her old, bony hands ran down a long, green gown as if to dust her off. She looked at the younger with dark empty eyes, a friendly smile visit her face.

"Can we go?" Pidge asked, tucking her arms under her coat. "We are ready"

The old woman just looked at them as a naive child, nodding her head. She waved her hands weakly at them, as she directed slow steps towards the alley between the buildings next to which they stood. After a moment they saw a carriage, laden with wooden crates and cloth packages. Before it stood a bay mare, beating the ground nervously with its hoof.

The horse's behavior sowed suspicion in Keith. Especially when moments later he noticed that the horse was putting its ears back when the woman sat down on the carriage. The woman's hollow eyesight did not add to that any better. 

“Hop in” The girl's voice pulled him out of his reverie. Seeing how she extended her hand towards him, he grabbed it without thinking and after a while, he was already sitting among the packages.

The scent of herbs hit his nose at once. The strong smell of various plants that mixed with each other, irritating Keith's senses.

"Damn weeds must smell like that?" He slung his arm over his bent knee, propping the other against one of the crates. "I don't know how Adam can live like this, its pure torture"

He heard a snort in response. “I just wanted to remind you that Adam doesn't have a sensitive nose like some people” she tossed teasingly, seeing him roll her eyes.

"Sensitive, not sensitive, it stinks from a kilometer, with such an aromatic bomb it will be a miracle if we do not meet anyone on the way" He interposes "Transporting these damned plants is like asking for death, every stupid mongrel will sniff them out"

"And that's why we're here," she reminded him, shaking her head. "So, you better be on your guard and don't worry about whining." She added hurriedly, looking up as they entered the road leading into the trees.

It's been a while since they got off the village, and Keith still couldn't help the strange feeling that it wasn't the bandits they should be afraid of. He stared intently at the woman, seeing that she hadn't moved since they left. From time to time she only threw the reins, but not so hard that the horse felt anything.

"Hey, grandma, why are you sitting so quietly?" He suddenly called, frowning, "Oldies like you would already have told us everything about their damn boring life by now." As soon as he hovered over her, he crinkled his eyes. He studied her closely, turning his gaze to her shoulders. His eyes caught the thin, but quite clearly visible from the distance where he stood, red threads as if etched into her skin. It took a while before he realized what they meant.

He stepped back immediately, looking around the carriage. He scooped up one of the sheets in which the herbs were wrapped, throwing its contents out of the carriage and straightening the fabric.

"Keith, what are you-" She didn't finish, feeling his hand on her lips. 

The man just shook his head, ordering her to be quiet.

“We have to stop, it's getting dark, I'm tired” He threw with a slight theatricality in his voice, but it was difficult for him to remain calm in this situation. Seeing the woman turning, at the last moment he threw the material behind the crates so that she would not notice it.

Seeing her leer on him, he stretched, yawning loudly. "Grandma, stop the carriage, we must take a break"

He stared at her, his heart racing with nerves. After a while, however, he saw the twist on her face form a smile and her hands tighten on the reins and pull them slightly towards each other. The animal stopped immediately, neighing nervously.

"Go kindle fire and I water the horse, the beast must have the strength to bring us to our destination" he threw, jumping off the carriage and immediately taking the girl away. “Hurry up” He signaled her voicelessly with the movement of his lips, heading for the horse himself. He saw the woman also getting off the carriage and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He watched her go, making sure she could take action. He began to undo the straps on the mare's body, leaving only the reins on her. He tried to soothe her, seeing in her eyes the urge to run away.

"Hold a little longer, we'll take you with us," he whispered, noticing in the same moment a flame smoldering in the fire pit. Seeing the women sitting right in front of him, he decided to act. Now or never. He scooped up the sheet from the carriage and the straps unfastened from the horse, walking silently towards them. He walked the older one from behind, feeling Pidge's eyes on him.

He nodded his head sharply at the animal. "Run," He whispered, at the same moment dropping white material onto the older woman. He tightened it on her, tying it with straps.

The younger, seeing the scene in front of her, without hesitation rushed towards the horse, jumping on him from the run. She grabbed the reins, feeling herself begin to tremble. She struggled to make the animal stay where it was, not wanting to leave without Keith.

When he managed to immobilize the older one, he swung away. She froze, sitting as if she hadn't just had a sheet thrown over her head, and the straps restraining her movements. However, the calm did not last long. The screams of the old man began to rip through the white cloth. She started to kick on all sides, her body behaving like a robot under an electrical short circuit. Her head swivels over unnaturally, straining the fabric tighter against her.

Keith, not waiting any longer, darted to the girl on horseback, jumping behind her.

"Go!" He shouted as she was throwing the reins vigorously.

The horse lurched with impetus, running through the trees of the forest, leaving the body in convulse farther and farther behind them. With each successive hoof strike, the screams began to fade, which made the brunet slowly calming down.

"What the fuck was that?!" She almost screamed, her hands shaking. "Keith, explanations!"

"Puppet" he croaked softly, rubbing his face weakly with his hands "She had engravings on her arms"

Hearing him, her eyes widened, “But… why would anyone… make a puppet? Only to catch Garla? " She whined, her voice trembling, her fingers gripping the reins tighter.

"Someone created her to catch a sorceress," He corrected her.

Her teeth tightened, as she swallowed the saliva that felt like a bone in her throat. "But ... I haven't cast a single spell for a few days ... I haven't contacted Adam, I haven't even pulled out the runes ... nothing that could leave a magic trail." She began to browse the memory of the last few days.

"An ordinary wizard can hide like that, but not you," he muttered, adjusting the hood on her. "Make a few more loops to make sure that she is not following us" He threw, wanting to put her out of her mind "She shouldn't see where we escaped, but it's not worth tempting fate"

He stared behind them, hearing nothing else except the rhythmic clatter of hooves and the snapping of the branches beneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to juice up the action a bit and give the situation an unexpected course.  
> Comments are always welcome :)


	3. Good times don't last forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of dads in love (don't worry it will be more) and family vibes, I hope you like it.

It's been a whole day since they left. They were both exhausted and hungry. Were it not for the situation from which they managed to escape, neither of them would have thought about such a long and distant journey in one day.

They walked alongside the animal, not wanting to strain it more. All three of them allowed themselves only less than two hours of break. But neither of them slept for a minute. They wandered like zombies along the forest paths, hoping for their destination.

Pidge ... how are you holding up? " He asked softly, wrapping the fabric of the blanket around himself tightly. He was staring weakly at the girl in front of him, who could barely step.

"Ye" Keith could barely hear her voice through the clanking of cold teeth of the girl.

Keith began to wish they had taken a longer break. He himself could barely see, and Pidge nearly fell with every step. But something was driving him forward all the time. It was fear. They both needed to get home as soon as possible, no matter how far away they were.

It made him feel guilty. He has seen many things in his life. He was not some kind of all-knowing old man, but few things could surprise him.

Usually, he had no qualms about jumping the beast into its mouth for a few coins or attacking groups of cutthroats. But this time he was terrified. It wasn't some malicious gnome that got stuck in the vogt's barn, and at most he can scratch his leg during the confrontation. They could both have died then. They were to die then. Someone made a puppet, especially so that they would never leave this damned forest again.

Keith felt chills down his spine at the thought. He shuddered, fingers tightening around his shoulders. He let the breath out of his mouth heavily as he saw the chilly air turn it into smoke instantly.

He rubbed his red nose with his hand, barely lifting his head. He saw something in the distance. Some figure. The man was running towards them. He felt himself tense involuntarily, reaching for the sword at his side, but the last common sense, not obscured by fatigue, made him stop. After all, he knew him. It was Shiro

The white fringe only bounced above his eyes as he ran towards them with a broad smile. Before he knew it, the older one was already next to them.

“Keith! Pidge! " He exclaimed, grabbing them both in a firm embrace. Keith only let out a soft groan as he squeezed his frozen body.

He didn't have the strength to protest when he heard the elder say something to them. He just looked at him, nodding at Pidge.

Fortunately, the elder understood him without words that challenged Keith in this situation.

He gently picked up the girl, heading in the direction from which he had come.

"You walked all night, didn't you?" He asked softly, knowing the answer well enough. When the brunet next to him didn't say a word, he shook his head. "Adam has prepared something warm for you and Matt is already making the beds"

And right now, there was nothing else Keith needed for happiness. They were safe. Pidge was safe.

Seeing a small cabin in the distance, he felt an involuntary smile on his face. As they walked over the fence, he flinched at a strange sensation all over his body. The older one must have noticed it because he spoke immediately.

“I hate it too, Adam has to work on this camouflage field, at least for us, to make it friendlier” He laughed softly, walking towards the door of the cottage.

He pushed it gently with his knee as he stepped inside.

Keith stood on the threshold. He looked ahead, feeling the warmth radiating from inside. The house from the outside was almost the same as a small stone cubicle in the middle of the forest. But inside it looks like a palace room.

High ceiling with decorated multi-colored yet subdued tapestries hanging from it. A thicket of ivy stretched across the memory walls, almost completely obscuring the texture of the walls. Fortunately, it avoided the tall windows that stretched almost the entire height of the building. Crystal panes let in the rays of the sun breaking through the clouds with difficulty. You could see strips of light falling on the wooden floor in the room, revealing specks of dust floating in the air.

There was a fireplace in the darker part of the room. The fire smoldered on a pile of recently piled wood, slowly igniting it. The only source of heat in the room, but just enough to get Keith from entering the coziness of the insides.

"Sit her by the fireplace" A velvety male voice reached his ears. He knew the tone perfectly well, so he didn't even have to turn to face him to know who he belonged to.

The older man just nodded at the two armchairs facing the hearth. The seats were rotten green, upholstered in velvet.

They looked so soft that Keith just had to sit on one and warm himself in the heat of the fire.

He was about to go inside when he remembered that he was holding the reins in his hands, at the end of which was still a mare that was as tired and cold as he was.

"Horse" He cast softly, raising his hand weakly upward.

"Now now!" He heard, and brown streaks sweep before his eyes. He smiled when he saw a familiar face. Literally familiar, because Pidge has identical features.

As Matt walked the horse away, Brunet breathed a sigh of relief. He went straight in, heading straight toward the armchairs. He fell down on one of them with a strangled groan of resignation and relief.

He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling all over his body tingling, making every single muscle in his body tired. He closed his eyes as he heard the quiet breathing of the girl next to him, who probably fell asleep right after she touched the couch.

Seeing the two falls asleep almost immediately, he smiled warmly. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he walked over to the corner couch. He scooped the blankets off as he headed for the two.

"I've told them so many times not to get so fooled by the trip, look at them, they're barely alive," said the outraged brunette, but his voice was too enthusiastic to sound scary anyway.

“And they would never have done it… for no reason,” He announced quietly, covering the girl with a cloth. He did the same with the brunette, straightening up after a while. He looked at the tall man with the scar on his nose, shaking his head.

“I wish their exhaustion was just Keith's stupid whim or Pidge's stubbornness.” He walked over to him, standing with his arm resting on the taller's chest. Before he knew it, his strong arms wrapped around his waist. He put his head against Shiro's face so that the strands of his brown strands tickled the elder's lower jaw.

"Mm, I hope so too" He sighed heavily, thinking that if he said the words aloud, he would magically convince him. He kissed the man gently on the head.

At times like this, he really felt like he had a family. When all those close to him were next to him. The kids are all in the house, safely next to them, Adam in his arms. Neither of them ran away in a hurry, saving their lives. Neither of them was frozen to the bone almost dying. He without the worst scenarios devouring him, what was happening to each of them.

As soon as it crossed his mind, he tensed. All sorts of thoughts began to fill his head. Why did they come back so soon And why in this condition? Did they rest anything at all during the trip? How long were they even going? What made them do not allow themselves to sleep for an hour? Has it hurt them? Maybe they barely escaped alive and had a lot of damage. Maybe they need to be treated quickly before one of them stops breathing ... No, take it easy, it's okay.

If something was wrong, he would notice it immediately ... Adam would notice it, they would react. It's okay now, they're both alive and well, they're back home, it's okay.

He could have gasped with relief at the end. His closes were with him, he could finally rest And enjoy the moment.

A slight smile slipped over his lips, tightening his embrace gently on his lover's hips. He hid his face in his neck, closing his eyes.

"I can hear you think," he muttered softly, running a hand through his hair.

"Mhm, maybe you even know what?" He asked softly, nuzzling his neck.

"I wish," He whispered, facing him. He took his face with his hands, looking into his eyes. “Then I could answer each of these questions And take them away from you,” He whispered softly, running my thumbs down his cheeks.

Shiro looked at him in surprise but then smiled slightly. He rested his forehead on his, gently cupping the younger man's waist with his hands. He brushed his lips gently over his, leaving a tender kiss on Adam's.

"That damned beast hit me with its head!" Matt's voice knocked them out of the way and they moved away from each other.

Brunet just sighed heavily, look at the lower one questioningly.

"Yes yes, I will take care of it as always," He announced with a slight smile as he gently ran his fingertips over Shiro's face as he walked away.

He smiled involuntarily, watching him go. A moment later his gaze returned to the two by the fireplace, and then again a puff of thoughts entered his mind.

It took several hours for the two to get up. The first thing they both did was to greet the rest of the "family" warmly.

"Matt, you look like a homeless person," the girl laughed, tearing the hair of her taller brother. "Since when can you grow a beard?" She laughed as she saw the older one grumpy.

"Since you can't stay out of trouble!" He bit back immediately, trying to  
save face in a verbal skirmish.

Pidge's expression clouded at once. She rubbed her arms with her hands, sighing softly. "Yeah, I guess you're right"

He raised a surprised eyebrow. A similar expression appeared on the faces of the two elders.

"Why are you back so early?" The dark-skinned asked, breaking the awkward silence AND snapping both of them out of the storm of memories.

They both could not hide it, revealed themselves at the very arrival here. There was no point in hiding it now.

“They sent a puppet after us,” Keith spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. "Some old woman, I bet that a fresh corpse, because nothing fell off her"

"What?!" He couldn't hold his emotions, pulling his glasses off his nose. "Puppet ?!" He repeated, feeling himself starting to get nervous. "How could you fell for that ?!"

He wanted to continue, but the brunet's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He took a deep breath, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Sorry, no ... I didn't mean to scream just ... I'm worried about you ... are you okay?" Has she done anything to you?

“It's okay, Keith reacted quickly so she didn't even have time to change,” She announced, trying to force a smile.

"We're more concerned that they'll go as far as necromancy just to catch Pidge ... If it came from above, we're fucked."

"Hey ... why with these black scenarios all of a sudden ... maybe just some poor company put aside all their lives to make a puppet ... and to catch, not a particularly important sorceress?" He cut in, scratching the slight stubble on his chin.

The rest of them looked at him, wanting to believe his words

“Hope so” He sighed heavily, digging his fingers into his arms. "But it'll be safer for us if we accept a worst-case scenario." He straightened, staring at the rest. “We are not safe here, the puppet may continue to follow in your footsteps, we cannot allow it to find this place.

Hearing the brunet's words, he felt a pain in his chest, knowing what he meant. He bit his lip but nodded.

"Shiro is right, we have to run away" Before he heard the protest from the younger ones, "Matt and Pidge will come with me, I will be able to hide us, we will go north and we will try to wait it out, Keith and Shiro will go south"

"No, no way, we can't split up again!" He screamed, feeling his rage seize him, "Adam, you are only a wizard, you won't be able to defend yourself, you need us!"

“No Shiro, why should you decide ?! You are treating us like shits, do you think that we will always obey ?! " He boomed. He clenched his fists, staring furiously at the elders.

Hearing Brunet's explanations, he only snarled. He turned on his heel, locking himself in one of the bedrooms with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism are always welcome <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story (besides my tragic English >.<)  
> Whenever possible, please give me constructive feedback that will help me in the next updates. Thank you! <3


End file.
